Probable Cause
by Balko94
Summary: Episode 5 der aktuellen Castle Staffel als NCIS Crossover. Castle wird des Mordes verdächtigt und bittet seinen Freund Gibbs darum, seine Unschuld zu beweisen.


Gibbs lag auf seinem Hotelbett in New York. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht hier sein, aber Vance hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, an einer Konferenz dort teilzunehmen. Noch während Gibbs innerlich seine derzeitige Lage, in der er nichts zu tun hatte, klingelte sein Handy. Er ging ran, ohne zu gucken, wer der Anrufer war. „Gibbs", meldete er sich.

„Hey, Jethro. Hier ist Rick", antwortete die Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

Gibbs wusste natürlich sofort, wer der Anrufer war. Richard Castle, ein berühmter Autor und großes Vorbild von McGee sowie ein alter Bekannter von Gibbs, mit dem er aber über ein Jahr lang nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Gibbs fragte sich was Castle wollte, vor allem da dieser zwar in New York wohnte, aber nicht wusste, dass Gibbs selbst in der Stadt war. „Was gibt es Neues?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Ich bin wegen Mordes verhaftet worden", sagte Castle und schon stand Gibbs stocksteif da. „Und ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Wo bist Du gerade?", fragte Gibbs.

„Ich bin im Verhörraum zwei des zwölften Reviers und warte auf meinen Anwalt", erklärte Castle.

„Gut, warte dort und sage nichts, gar nichts, ich komme so schnell ich kann." Gibbs legte auf, griff sich seine Marke und Waffe und verließ das Hotelzimmer wie ein Blitz.

Es dauerte in der Nacht nicht wirklich lange, um von Brooklyn nach Manhattan zu kommen, obwohl immer noch viel Verkehr herrschte, kein Wunder, war New York doch die Stadt, die niemals schläft. Gibbs verließ den Fahrstuhl des zwölften Reviers auf der Ebene der Kriminalabteilung und ging, mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand, schnurstracks zu den Verhörräumen. Vorhörraum zwei hatte er schnell gefunden und gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte, rief ihn jemand. „Ey, was machen Sie da?", fragte ein Latino, der eindeutig früher beim Militär war.

„Ich will in diesen Verhörraum gehen", antwortete Gibbs locker und drückte die Türklinke durch, aber bevor er die Tür öffnen konnte, hatte ihn der Latino erreicht und legte seine Hand auf Gibbs' Schulter.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht erlauben. Darin unterhält sich gerade ein Mordverdächtiger mit seinem Anwalt", erklärte er.

Gibbs ließ die Türklinke los und drehte sich um, um dem anderen Mann in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich weiß und da ich ein Freund dieses Mordverdächtigen bin, werde ich da jetzt reingehen und wenn Sie nicht gleich Ihre Hand von meiner Schulter nehmen, werden Sie es bereuen", sagte er ernst. Er griff wieder nach der Türklinke, woraufhin der andere Mann ihn an der Schulter zurückzog. Eine Aktion, die nicht gut für ihn endete. Gibbs wechselte die Hand, mit der er den Kaffee hielt, trat einen Schritt zurück, direkt auf einen Fuß seines „Angreifers", nutze den kurzen Überraschungsmoment um die Hand auf seiner Schulter zu greifen, den betreffenden Arm durch einen speziellen Griff umdrehte und ihn dann gegen die Wand drückte. „Ich habe Sie gewarnt", sagte er nur noch, bevor er die Tür öffnete und hineinging, bevor der andere Mann sich wieder erholen konnte.

Im Raum saßen zwei Männer am Tisch, der genauso wie der Raum selbst grau war und in dessen Mitte stand. Der eine Mann trug ein blaues Hemd, hatte braune Haare, war gut gebaut und etwa um die vierzig. Der andere Mann trug einen teuren Anzug, eine Brille, war sehr dünn und etwa in Gibbs' Alter. Der Mann im Anzug, definitiv der Anwalt, stand sofort auf. „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", fragte er, leicht verwirrt, aber doch mit einer nachdrücklichen Stimme.

„Beruhigen Sie sich Edward, dass ist ein guter Freund von mir", sagte Castle. „Jethro, wie bist Du so schnell hier her gekommen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend", antwortete Gibbs ruhig, starrte dabei aber nur den Anwalt an. Dann drehte er sich zu Castle um. „Was ist genau passiert?"

Castle schluckte und schaute nach unten. „Es gab letzte Nacht, also am Freitag, einen Mord an einer jungen Frau, der aussah wie ein Ritualmord und der Tatort als wäre er aus meinen Büchern. Dann wurden Fingerabdrücke von mir am Tatort gefunden und es ist ein Video aufgetaucht, in dem ich Schmuck kaufe, und genau solchen Schmuck hatte die Tote", erklärte er.

Gibbs seufzte und trat an den Tisch heran, bis er sich auf diesem stützen konnte, um sich zu Castle zu beugen. Den Kaffee stellte er neben sich „Du wirst also verdächtigt Sie ermordet zu haben und eine Beziehung mit ihr gehabt zu haben. Motiv?"

„Gibt es nicht. Ich kannte das Opfer zwar, aber ich habe sie seit über sieben Jahren nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete Castle.

Gibbs starrte ihn durchgehend an. „Hast Du am Tatort irgendetwas angefasst?" Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Für wen war der Schmuck?" Castle schaute nach unten und antwortete nicht. „Für wen, war der Schmuck?", fragte Gibbs erneut, langsam und mit viel Nachdruck.

„Für meine Freundin", antworte Castle leise.

„Und hat sie ihn bekommen?"

„Noch nicht, ich wollte sie überraschen. Sie hat in zwei Wochen Geburtstag", erklärte Castle.

Gibbs stöhnte und richtete sich wieder auf, wobei er seine Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr. „Wie heißt sie?", fragte er schließlich. Castle antwortete wieder nicht. „Wie heißt Sie?", fragte Gibbs erneut, mit sehr viel Nachdruck.

„Kate", antwortete Castle.

„Das ist nicht besonders hilfreich", meinte Gibbs.

„Kate Beckett", antwortete Castle und er wusste schon was jetzt kam.

Gibbs rollte die Augen und verpasste Castle einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Regel Nr. 12, vergessen?"

„Nein, aber ich, ich, verdammt, ich liebe sie", verteidigte sich Castle.

„Und wieso hast Du dann nicht einfach aufgehört, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten?", konterte Gibbs, der langsam lauter wurde.

„Weil sie es nicht wollte", Castle hatte anscheinend sein Ego wiedergefunden und redete mit einer festen Stimme.

Die beiden Männer starrten sich an. „Name des Opfers?", fragte Gibbs.

„Susan Wright." Kaum hatte Castle geantwortet, öffnete sich hinter Gibbs die Tür.

Eine ältere schwarze Frau in einem schwarzen Hosenanzug betrat den Raum. „Wer immer Sie sind, Sie werden sofort diesen Raum verlassen oder ich verhafte sie wegen Behinderung der Justiz und Angriff auf einen Staatsbeamten", blaffte sie.

Während Castles Gesicht wieder ein wenig weißer wurde und der Anwalt immer noch alles nur verfolgte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zückte Gibbs einfach seinen Dienstausweis. „NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs", stellte er sich vor. „Und Sie sind?"

„Captain Victoria Gates, die Leiterin dieser Abteilung und was hat der NCIS bitte für ein Interesse an dem Fall von Mr. Castle?", fragte sie wütend, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Sie starrte Gibbs an, dieser starrte zurück. „Ich bin an diesem Fall wegen der schlampigen Arbeit ihrer Ermittler interessiert", antwortete er, ruhig aber mit einer bebenden Stimme, bebend vor Wut.

„Schlampige Arbeit?", wiederholte eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren, die hinter Gates stand, empört.

„Und Sie sind?", fragte Gibbs, beinahe desinteressiert.

„Detective Kate Beckett, ich leite die Ermittlungen", erklärte die Frau und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, womit sie ebenfalls den Raum betrat.

„Sie ermitteln also gegen Ihren eigenen Partner?", fragte Gibbs, der nun langsam wirklich wütend wurde. Die Anwesenden fragten sich kurz, woher er dies wusste, dachte sich dann aber, dass es ihm Castle erzählt haben musste. „Was für einen Saftladen leiten Sie hier eigentlich?", fragte er Gates. Diese wollte den Mund aufmachen und protestieren, Gibbs ließ ihr aber keine Zeit dazu. „Sie lassen einen Zivilisten an Fällen mitarbeiten, ihre Leute nehmen Beweise einfach hin ohne sie zu hinterfragen und dann ermitteln Partner noch gegeneinander. Haben Sie noch nie von etwas wie persönlicher Verwicklung in einen Fall gehört?", blaffte er. Alle waren still, keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Den meisten stand der Mund einfach nur offen. Mit so einer Standpauke hatte keiner gerechnet.

Beckett fing sich am schnellsten wieder. „Ich folge den Beweisen, egal wohin sie mich führen", verteidigte sie sich.

Gibbs trat an sie heran, so nah, dass sich ihre Füße beinahe berührten und starrte ihr tief in die Augen, wobei er seine eigenen verengte. Beckett fühlte sich durch diese Nähe etwas unwohl und schluckte schwer. „Und wenn diese Sie zu sich selbst führen würden, was dann?", fragte er mit einer leisen, bedrohlichen Stimme. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und zeigte auf Castle. „Dieser Mann arbeitet seit vier Jahren mit Ihnen zusammen und hat über 20 Kriminalromane geschrieben, denken Sie wirklich, er wäre dumm genug seine Fingerabdrücke überall am Tatort zu hinterlassen?" Gibbs war wieder lauter und schrie seine Gegenüber, Gates, Beckett, den Latino, einen anderen Detective in einem Anzug und mit einer Weste sowie ein Uniformierten beinahe an.

Keiner sagte etwas, doch dann hatte Gates ihre Fassung zurück. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihr so eine Standpauke hielt und daher war sie ein wenig mehr mitgenommen, als sie es wohl auch selbst von sich erwartet hätte. „Mr. Castle hatte eine Affäre mit dem Opfer", meinte sie.

Gibbs bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Castle einen beteuernden Blick zu Beckett warf und wie diese traurig den Kopf leicht senkte und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Er selbst war inzwischen Gates zu gewandt und trat an sie beinahe so dicht heran, wie er vorher an Beckett herangetreten war. Die beiden starrten sich an. „Welche Beweise haben Sie dafür?", fragte er nachdrücklich.

„Er hat ihr Schmuck geschenkt und seine Fingerabdrücke beweisen, dass er vor Ort war, er muss sie nicht in der Mordnacht hinterlassen haben", argumentierte sie und begriff zu spät, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte, denn Gibbs verzog seinen linken Mundwinkel nach oben zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Sie haben also höchsten Beweise für eine mögliche Beziehung der beiden, aber nicht dafür, dass er sie ermordet hat oder in der Mordnacht überhaupt bei ihr war?", fragte er hinterlistig.

„Er hat den Schmuck erst den Abend vor dem Mord gekauft", warf der Latino ein. Dieser starrte Gibbs wütend an, wahrscheinlich weil dieser seine Ermittlungsarbeit so heftig kritisierte und weil er ihn im Zweikampf geschlagen hatte.

Gibbs drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und Sie sind?", fragte mit einer harten Stimme, die deutlich machte, dass er eine Antwort erwartete, ansonsten gäbe es Ärger.

„Detective Javier Esposito", antwortete dieser, ebenfalls mit einer harten Stimme. Er hatte selbst eine militärische Ausbildung hinter sich, so leicht würde Gibbs ihn nicht brechen, sagte er sich selbst, verdrängte dabei aber auch, dass der NCIS Agent ihn ebenfalls für Minuten zum schweigen gebracht hat. „Mr. Castle hat das Halsband, was die Tote trug, erst wenige Stunden vor dem Mord gekauft", erklärte er. „Außerdem besitzt er kein Alibi", meinte er.

Becketts Mund ging auf, als ob sie etwas erwidern wollte, sie schloss ihn aber sofort wieder und schaute entschuldigend zu Castle. Gibbs entging dies nicht, allen anderen anscheinend schon, da diese gerade nur auf ihn blickten. Auch Castle schaute Beckett an, mit einem flehenden Blick, was außer seinem Anwalt niemand mitbekam. Dieser beugte sich zu seinem Klienten hinüber und flüsterte ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr. Gerade als Castle den Mund aufmachen wollte, ergriff Gibbs wieder das Wort, als ob er gespürt hätte, was Castle vor hatte. „Ich bin sein Alibi." Alle starrten ihn überrascht an, auch Castle, dem immer noch der Mund offenstand. „Ich bin gestern Abend nach New York gekommen und habe ihn am Abend gesucht, ich bin erst gegen Mitternacht gegangen", sagte er. Er wusste zwar nicht, wann der Mord stattfand, aber er hoffte seine Angabe würde den Mordzeitpunkt abdecken.

„Wieso haben Sie uns das nicht gleich gesagt, Mr. Castle?", fragte Gates verdächtigt. Castle wollte antworten, bekam aber kaum zwei zusammenhängende Wörter heraus.

„Ich hätte eigentlich auf den Navy Yard sein sollen und nicht bei einem Freund in Manhattan", erklärte Gibbs und starrte seinen Freund warnend an, ihm ja nicht zu widersprechen.

Es war einige Zeit still, dann stand auf einmal Edward auf, dessen Anwesenheit beinahe alle vergessen hatten. „Wenn das so ist, dann haben Sie gegen meinen Klienten anscheinend nichts mehr in der Hand, wenn ich das richtig sehe, also sollten Sie ihn gehen lassen", sagte er.

Gates schnaubte. „Sie können gehen Mr. Castle, aber halten Sie sich aus diesem Fall heraus", warnte sie ihn. Dann drehte sie sich zu Gibbs um. „Dasselbe gilt für Sie." Die Frau verließ den Raum, die anderen Polizisten machten ihr den Weg frei. Gibbs griff nach seinem Kaffee und folgte ihr. Castle schaute seine Freunde entschuldigend an und rannte Gibbs hinter her.

„Was machten wir jetzt", fragte er diesen.

„Wir machen gar nichts", erwiderte Gibbs und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, woraufhin er den leeren Becher ohne genau hinzusehen in einen Mülleimer neben ihm warf. „Ich habe dich hier herausgeholt und nun müssen Sie neue Verdächtige suchen. Ich bin hier raus und Du wirst jetzt nach Hause gehen und die Füße still halten", erklärte er.

Die beiden traten in den Fahrstuhl, wobei sämtliche Augen der Mordkommission auf sie gerichtet waren. „Sie werden das Alibi durch checken und wenn Sie herausfinden, dass Du gelogen hast, sind wir beide dran", erklärte er.

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Gibbs und drückte den Notfallknopf des Fahrstuhls, der daraufhin stehen blieb. Er atmete tief ein und drehte sich zu Castle um. „Ich werde weiter ermitteln, aber Du gehst nach Hause und hälst die Füße still. Wenn Du etwas tun willst, dann kläre die Probleme mit deiner Freundin, ihr habt nämlich definitiv Probleme, wenn sie dich einfach verhaften kann", sagte er. Er drückte erneut den Notfallknopf und der Fahrstuhl fuhr weiter. Castle erwiderte nichts, er wusste, dass dies nichts bringen würde.


End file.
